Fiber-optic sensors have been utilized in a number of applications, and have been shown to have particular utility in sensing parameters in harsh environments. Optical fibers have utility in various downhole applications including communication and measurements, e.g., to obtain various surface and downhole measurements, such as pressure, temperature, stress and strain.
One such application is in downhole monitoring of vibration and acoustics. Exemplary technologies include distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) or distributed vibration sensing (DVS). Vibration monitoring has numerous applications, such as fluid characterization, leak detection and the condition monitoring of downhole components including borehole strings and electronic submersible pumps (ESPs).